Love me, Like me
by Devil's Toenail
Summary: A strange new member is recruited to Scabiors group of Snatchers. Scabior/OC
1. Chapter 1

I chewed my sleeve nervously, wandering why I had been pulled off the streets of Knockturn Alley by a Ministry Official and sent here, to the Ministry of Magic itself.

The man that had brought me here kept a firm hold of my elbow a we clunked our way to which I could only guess to be a main office in one of the many lifts in the place, I could tell that he wasn't happy about having to be the one to track me down as he kept sighing and giving me funny looks. Could you blame him though? I glanced at my refection in one of the jade green tiles and could just make out the vivid scar that ran from my left temple to the right of my jaw, stopping and continuing at my right eye. It wasn't pretty, _I_ wasn't pretty, but I had grown used to it.

The lift jerked to a halt, and I was pushed out and into a corridor with identical jade tiles. We walked a short way to a door with an eyeball rolling around in it, I tried to copy it with my one functioning eye as the Ministry man knocked the door and a tinkling voice answered "Enter".

The owner of the voice was a woman dressed on something that resembled a frilly loo roll cover, I recognised her from the Daily Prophet as Delores Umbridge,

"Ah, Howlett. I see you brought the….girl." she gave a fake smile.

"Yes Miss, I found her trying to steal silverware from a shop in Knockturn Alley…."

I quickly lost interest, thinking I was going to be tried for theft, again, and had a good look at my surroundings.

The room was disgusting, cats meowed at me from china plates on the walls and everything was pink. One of the cats hissed at me and I hissed back, without thinking, drawing the Umbridge woman's attention to me.

"Well, Miss Bloggs, I'm sure you're wondering why you've been brought here hmm?"

"Not really" My tongue clicked against my teeth at its own will, making my harsh voice seem stranger than it already was, "I'm being arrested, no?"

She blinked, "No, you have been brought here by request of the Minister himself. As you may already know, we, as a government, are doing our best to round up all mudbloods and blood traitors alike, in a sort of cleansing process for the wizarding world. We know that you mother was very keen on this idea, whilst serving under the…..um…Dark Lords will, before her untimely death. We are gathering a team of people to round up these types and be brought here to face our good justice at the ministry. We would like you to be part of that team." She finished with a little cough.

"Why me?"

"Well", she started to move around her desk, "There are particular talents that you possess that would be useful in this occupation."

I didn't understand, "I'm not talented, I can't sing or play the piano or nothing like that." I pulled at my ear as I became more confused.

She gave a high pitched laugh, "People of your, let us say, appearance and mind have been recruited for this too. Do you see now? Do you agree? Because if you do all past convictions of theft, arson, burglary and assault will be forgotten. Does that not sound reasonable?" She had taken the tone of someone talking to a small child, not a 26 years and 8 month old woman.

I thought about it rolling both my eyes around the room, before nodding.

"Excellent" she stepped towards me with a piece of red cloth in her hand, "Harriet Bloggs, you are now an official member of the Ministry's Snatcher Team." He tied the cloth around my forearm, before wiping her hands on her blouse as though I was dirty.

"You may now go and meet with your other team members. That is all Howlett." She dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

Down in the depths of the ministry, I was led to a small side room. The man opened the door and addressed its occupants, "This is the final member of your team. We expect you to work together well or there will be consequences."

He pushed me inside and shut the door and I ran my tongue over my sharp teeth, trying to work out what exactly I had agreed to.

The four men stared at me, one leaning on a desk I recognised to be Fenrir Greyback, he wasn't one to slip from your memory, two were rather scruffy young men, one who I remembered to have been a trouble maker in the year below me at Hogwarts, known as Flint, the last I didn't have time to make a judgement of as he had already approached me.

"Alright darling?" I could see a smirk forming on his sharp features, "And what's your name?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Greyback cut me off, "That's Hatchet Face, see her around Knockturn all the time, she's an odd one."

"You don't say." His voice was sarcastic and slightly patronising, "What's your real name?"

"Harriet" my cheek twitched, as him being terribly close was making me nervous.

"Well Hatchet, I'm Scabior. Don't bother learning the rest of this lots names, 'cause if you get anything wrong, it's me you'll be answering to."

I watched as his grey eyes strayed to the scar and my broken eye that I had tried to fix so many times, it had taken a milky white colour all over, adding to my "unusual" appearance.

"You certainly _are_ an odd one." He murmured under his breath, before spinning around to face the others, "Right lads, Wotsitface up there wants us to pay a visit to a Lee family in East London, blood traitors apparently, they need to be brought back alive for interrogation." He sounded slightly disappointed at the last part, "Let's go"

As we left the ministry, I jogged to catch up with Scabior.

" Excuse me, what am I supposed to do?", my voice cracked as it fought its way out of my raw throat.

He glanced at me but didn't slow down, "Just intimate them, rough 'em up a bit. Then bring them back here. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Certainly", I got excited at the idea because I wanted to see how scared I could make these people, live up to their expectations that my hideous face can make me a hideous person if I wanted.

We apparated to an unfamiliar area London, full of swearing children and dog muck. I pulled my high collard leather jacket close to my face, not wanting to draw any attention to us that we already had.

"Oi! Goth boy, what's up with your mug?" a few youths wearing a hoodies and caps tried to intimidate Greyback.

He turned and bared his teeth at them, growling. Their eyes widened and then caught sight of me as I chuckled and copied Greyback, doing my own version of a growl. One let out a yelp and the bolted off behind a block of flats.

Scabior grinned at me, obviously entertained, and led the way to a small house at the end of the street. The garden gate was broken, so we had to climb over it and up the ragged path. Flint knocked the door as I stared up at the house, seeing the curtains twitch. There was definitely someone in.

"What are you being so bloody polite for? Just blast the door in!" Scabior told him, losing his patience.

"_Obliviate!_" the door crumbled, and, determined to make a good impression; I pushed past Flint and sped up the stairs on my hands and feet.

"What's she at?" I heard Flint ask.

"Aw, she probably just needs to use the bog!" Scabior snapped, "Get up after her."

I had been right. Cowering in the corner of the main bedroom was a young couple, the man trying to shield the woman, she whimpered when she saw me. I heard the others stomping up the stairs, and they tried to curl up smaller, realising I wasn't alone.

I jumped across the bed and grabbed the woman by her hair, making her scream.

"P-please…" started the man but I cut him off with a snarl, hating them both already for assuming that I was going to harm them, I _was_, but that wasn't the point.

"You love your wife?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes"

"Then you'll exactly what we say. Understand?"

He nodded again.

"Well done Hatchet!" Scabior sounded pleased as he, Flint and the other boy entered the room, "Flint and Sweeney, get them back to the ministry now. We'll follow."

I felt myself beaming with pride as I handed the woman to Sweeney, who disappeared with a crack, followed by Flint and the man.

Scabior raised an eyebrow, "I'll be honest, I didn't think you were up to it, I thought the only reason they picked you was because of that, er…little scratch on your face. Not the case at all Hatchet." I grinned, glad of the compliment.

"There's no one else. I checked." Greyback appeared in the doorway.

"Good" he disappeared with a crack, and I quickly followed.

I made more money that day than I did in two weeks of thieving. I didn't know what happened to the Lee family after that but Umbridge said that they were, "being dealt with".

I enjoyed the thrill of terrifying people whether I was crouching over them with my wand at their throat, or just scurrying around behind the others, nicking what I could. I especially enjoyed pulling the unlucky sods through the ministry and down to the courtrooms; the way they parted to let me through made me feel respected and important.

I also liked the other Snatchers, they had the personality types that I was attracted to, especially Scabior. I loved how sarcastic and intimidating he could be. I liked how gruff and quiet Greyback was then he would suddenly turn, meaning you had to get out of his way sharpish. Flint and Sweeney were both quite funny in their own way, though they needed to learn not to be so scared of Scabior and Grayback all the time. If any of them liked me was a completely different story, but I didn't mind because I enjoyed the company.

I once overheard Scabior asking Greyback why I am the way I am.

"No one really knows" He replied, "She just turned up in Knockturn Alley over a year ago, with that scar and half blind. We think whatever happened to her messed up her way of thinking, making all those weird clicks and sounds and scampering around in the back allies. She once set fire to Borgin and Burkes and another time burgled that Quiddich supplies place. She's not right in the head."

There was a pause and then Scabior said grimly, "She's certainly got the qualities needed for a job like this then." They then went back to bitching at one another about who was fit to lead us. Greyback may have the bulk and know his way around, but Scabior had brains and there was a certain spark that always made him one step ahead the rest of us.

I was pleased the Scabior was thinking about me, and wandered if he maybe did like me, even if it was a tiny bit. Sometimes he would slap me on the back or let me hand over the prisoners myself, to me it was his own way for saying he was satisfied with what I was doing.

"There's mean to be a group of mudbloods hiding in a cave off the coast," Scabior explained, taking a drag of a cigarette whilst reading off a piece of parchment "If we get them all back alive, there will be a 600 galleons each for us to collect."

"Sounds easy enough" said Greyback.

"Well," he smirked, "They're apparently organised and armed, and there's eight of them and five of us. Hatchet Face, I want you to sneak in first, take them by surprise. Alright?"

I grinned and nodded, but had a sudden wish that he would say my real name for once, just to hear what it sounded like.

When we got to our destination, there was a terrible storm. The waves crashed against the rocks and the wind howled, making it difficult to hear one another or see the cave opening.

"When you get in there" Scabior yelled into my ear over the gale, his hand on my shoulder, "Send out a red flare the second you attack."

"Righto!" I yelled back.

I hopped from rock to rock, as quickly as I could without slipping or being hit by a wave. Being a creeper made me agile and good at climbing, which came in very useful at times like this.

Once inside the cave, I pressed my back to the wall and pulled my wand out of the inside of my jacket pocket and followed a dim glow down into in belly of the cave.

As I got closer, I could hear voices and the second they came into view, I crept behind a rock and listened. There were 5 boys and 3 girls, children.

"There's word about that Perry Ferbious' dead." A male voice said.

There were a few gasps, and a girl spoke, "That seals it, we're going to have to find somewhere else to hide, I was in the muggle village yesterday getting food and this man with long black hair tied back, well, I think he was following me.

That had been Sweeney, I grinned to myself.

"But I like it here, it's safe and warm" said a younger voice.

I couldn't bear to listen to them anymore, they were becoming to real, too much like _people_. I muttered the spell and sent a red flare down towards the entrance of the cave, creating a bright, red glow.

"What was that?" one of them asked.

I gripped my wand and pounced, some of the younger ones began screaming and the others readied themselves for a fight.

"_Expeliramous!" _one of them yelled, but I easily blocked it before disarming him and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. I glanced around and saw Flint standing beside me.

"Surrender your wands, or Sonny Jim here loses an ear!" he yelled, I clicked my tongue and grinned at them, to try and show that he was joking but this made them more terrified.

"Armed my arse!" I heard Scabior say in the darkness, "Is that all of them?" he appeared in the gloom, Greyback at his side.

Sweeney suddenly gave a yelp as he was knocked over, "Ghost!" he squeaked.

It wasn't a ghost, it was a Thestral.

"Aw shit" Flint saw it too.

We both knew that Theastrals, although they were gentle, if they felt threatened they would do their best to fight back.

"It's alright it's just one of-" I never finished as I was knocked over by a male and I hit my head on a stone. I reached up and felt something wet on my temple and let the boy go. There was blood on my fingers. I looked up and saw another three appear.

"Jesus!" I heard Scabior say, he saw them as well.

I tried to get up, but the thing had it front hooves pressed on my chest, and my wand lay just out of reach. I could see Greyback hit one with a stunning cure then apparate with three of the children.

"That bastards gone and left us!" Flint yelled, as he tried to fight one off and grab a small boy at the same time.

"Hatchet! Stop lying around and do something!" Scabior commanded as one charged at him, diving out of its way just in time.

I stretched as far as I could, and managed to get it, "_Avada Cadabra!" _It went limp and I rolled out from under it, Sweeny and two more of the children had gone by now.

I felt dizzy as I stood. Scabior was having trouble holding on to two girls was trying to push a young Thestral away and Flint was chasing the boy I had earlier, firing random spells at him.

"Hatchet! Look alive!" Scabior yelled and the girls struggled in his arms.

I tried to focus and aimed at the Thestral , "_Avada Cadabra!_" just as the boy ran in front of it. He collapsed in a heap on the ground and one of the girls screamed, "Jordan!"

My eyes went wide as I saw what I had done and a lump appeared in my throat, I didn't know if it was the knowing I was to blame for the loss of our payment or the fact I had killed a child.

Scabior glared at me before apparating, with the two, now crying girls.

"You idiot!" Flint yelled before disappearing too.

I had failed them, all of them. Scabior obvious no longer trusted me about anything. He probably didn't like me anymore either. The wind and rain outside was growing worse and the cave was beginning to flood, so I apparated back too.

I mustn't have been concentrating as I appeared in Borgan and Burkes. Borgin leered at me from over the counter. "Ah, Harriet. Paying a visit to your old employer, or are you just here to set fire to something else?"

"Piss off." I snarled, my eye twitching as I grabbed a handful of floo power.

"Just as charming as ever! Your mother would be so proud." His voice dripped with sarcasm, "Sometimes I wonder whether that Hippogriff hit you hard enough. There still isn't an ounce of sense in you."

I had had enough of his claptrap, "Ministry of Magic!" I shouted, and let the emerald flames engulf me.

I stepped out of one of the hundreds of fireplaces and scanned the crowds for the other Snatchers. I didn't get as many strange looks as I used to as they were used to me now, so dusting myself down, I grabbed the elbow of a very nervous looking witch in a pinstripe suit.

"Have you seen Fenrir Greyback or …Scabior?" I realised that I didn't know his first name.

Her eyes went wider and she shook her head.

"Right" I muttered and set off in the direction of the holding cells that had been specially built for the captives.

As I turned the corner I saw Greyback, Sweeney and Flint standing in a huddle and looking rather angry. I went to approach them but I suddenly was grabbed from behind by my waist and shoved against the wall.

"You do realise, that mood the Greyback is in will cause him to tear you limb from limb if you go near him right now, don't you?" Scabior's grey eyes bore into my own.

"It's wasn't my fault , I-"

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, you did it and no one is going to listen to any excuse." His hot breath tickled my cheek.

I tried to look anywhere but at him to stop myself from going red, "Are we still getting paid?"

"I dunno, that's what I want you to get down there and find out." He grinned and ran a finger over my face, tracing the scar, "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore" I murmured, disappointed when he brushed some stray hair off my face and let go of me.

He took a step back, "When you explain yourself, best not to try and blame Flint or Sweeney. They may be thick, but they will get you for something like that."

I frowned, curious to how he knew what I was thinking of. He smirked before sauntering off to find the others.

I clicked my fingers, trying to work out what to say to Umbridge. She was usually down overseeing hearings, so I decided to try there first.

I just managed to squeeze into a lift with two rather nervous looking wizards, one with a ginger moustache and one with a leather coat. I tried to smile politely, but my jagged teeth ruined the effect and it came out a sneer instead.

"Going down?" I asked.

The ginger one nodded, making the obvious attempt not to stare at my face.

"I like your moustache" I choked out.

He gave a nervous titter and looked away so I gave up on small talk and twiddled my wand between my fingers instead.

"Are you a Snatcher then?" The one in the coat had a young voice for his age.

I nodded, glad of the recognition, "Yes, it's been about a month now."

He didn't look too impressed though, he actually looked quite angry. I felt a bit awkward and warm and unzipped my black leather jacket to reveal, what I thought was, a rather sharp black and white checked shirt underneath. I actually thought my whole outfit was rather impressive, my shirt and jacket was teamed with tight dark blue trousers, tucked into maroon button over boots. It was my best outfit, then again, my only outfit. And it was rather scruffy and a little bit grimy.

The lift door opened and I clamoured out first and headed in the direction of Umbridge's voice. The two men followed me, obviously looking for the same person.

There was a hearing going on as predicted, so I sat on one of the benches and waited for it to finish. I stared up at the ceiling and watched the Deamentors floating above our heads, they gave me the shivers and I gripped my wand tightly just in case Umbridge's patronus was to fail.

I went into a bit of a daydream about what would happen if I pushed Umbridge over a cliff, I might get a medal.

Suddenly it was all kicking off; I heard the words "Harry Potter" and jumped up. "Harriet, get them!" Umbridge was pointing after the two wizards, the woman that was on trial and the nervous pinstripe suit woman, that were running towards the open lift. I began to run after them, but soon realised that the Deamentors where hot on my trail and jumped into a niche in the wall. One however followed me. It began to suck a rattling breath as I shouted, "_Expecto Patronum_" and a giant wasp flew out of the end of my wand sending it flying back. It must have been a strong patronus as it sent the others flying back too. I sat there, out of breath from all the excitement and waited for Umbridge to come and scream at me from letting them get away.

"Four times the original sum!" Scabior laughed, and slapped me on the back, "I don't know what you said to that woman, Hatchet, but it certainly did the trick!"

The others nodded in agreement. I was back in favour and that was all I cared about.

"Where are we going to start looking for Potter, Scab? London?" asked Sweeney, adjusting the backpack containing all of our belongings, including a tent and stove.

"No, they'll have left London a long time ago. We need to think more rural."

Greyback spoke up, "We should head north, stick to heavy woodland and places like that."

"North it is then"

We stopped at nightfall in a forest to set up the tent. When I say "we" I mean that Flint, Sweeney, Greyback and I put up the tent whilst Scabior lolled against a tree, shouting orders.

Geryback was continuously grumbling to himself, about how, "if he was the leader". I didn't mind, I'd never be camping before, so I thought it would make a nice change, I didn't know how we were all going to fit into this one tiny tent.

I pinched myself for being so daft once I was inside, of course it would be bigger inside than out. There was a main living space with a few battered sofas, a kitchen area the Sweeney placed the stove into, and a sleeping area with four camp-beds. It went without saying that Greyback had to sleep on the floor, due to his bulk. Apart from that it was empty.

"Nothing but the finest for us" I said aloud, sniffing the air.

Scabior chuckled, "We are, of course, the Ministry's top priority, no expenses spared on our comfort."

"So are we all sleeping up here then?" asked Flint from the bedroom.

"Obviously"

"Even Hatchet?"

I frowned and Greyback grunted, "Yes"

He looked confused, "But she's a she."

"Oh well done" I snapped, slightly insulted that they were only realising now that I was female, though I could understand his reasoning.

"Ever the observant", Scabior mocked, "Why should it bother you? Do you think she'll want a peek at your tiny appendage?"

This prompted many guffaws and jeers from me and the others.

Flint looked reproachful, "She might"

"I highly doubt it somehow, she's not that desperate" he smirked.

Sweeney was nearly on the floor and Greyback let out a wolf whistle.

"I'm sure the only appendage she's interested in is mine anyway" he winked at me, before heading into the kitchen.

My mouth fell open, but quickly gathered myself as Flint was now laughing at me. I knew not to take him seriously. Nearly all females that we caught he flirted with in some outrageous manner, even the ugly fat ones.

"Wake up"

I sat up with a jump and looked around wildly and saw the person I had been dreaming about standing over me.

"It's your turn to keep watch" he whispered sharply.

I nodded groggily and crawled out of my camp bed and crept carefully around the sleeping bulk of Greyback.

I sat down heavily on a tree stump right outside our tent and immediately began to wish I had thought to bring a blanket. It was so much colder than it had been when I went to bed.

I shoved my fingers under my armpits to try and keep warm, but they were already getting a purplish hue. My teeth started to chatter uncontrollably, I knew I would warm up in a minute after I got used to the cold, it wasn't as though the ruined squat I called home had any central heating.

I could hear some shifting around in the tent and muffled footsteps heading towards the entrance.

"Here", Scabior's heavy coat was thrown in my face, "Now, stop that bloody noise. I'm trying to get some kip in here."

Before I could say thanks, he had gone again. I quickly wrapped it around my shoulders and pulled it close to my face, over my mouth and nose. I sat there for an hour and a half staring into the darkness of the woodland, knowing that Greyback could be much scarier than most things out there. Except maybe a Hippogriff.

We were up at daybreak the next day. Scabior snatched his coat off me as soon as he could, obviously paranoid that he'd be teased for loaning me it.

After a hasty breakfast of dry toast,( Greyback disappeared off for ten minutes, to get his own mean of refreshment), we were off. We tramped for most of the morning, stopping at noon for a rest and a drink, before continuing on, aiming to get to a wizarding village by the evening hopefully to spend the night in a tavern and ask around about Potter and his two friends.

The second we waltzed into the tavern, the whole room went quiet, Scabior smirked, obviously pleased with the reaction. We sat in a booth near the back and Flint motioned to a server. The usual noise, chatter and music began to rise again as people tried to act normally.

"Five fire whiskies and keep them coming" Scabior told her, "And four of your best rooms."

The barmaid, obviously not intimated at all, said shortly, "We only have five rooms and one is taken, so you'll make do with the four we've got."

"Begging your pardon miss." remarked Scabior

She raised an eyebrow at me and went to get our orders.

I raised an eyebrow to copy her, then the other one, then raised the other again until they were doing a little dance.

"Hatchet" said Flint

I snapped out of my daze, "What?"

"Stop that."

"Sorry"

The barmaid returned with our drinks and slammed them with a thunk on the table. It didn't take us long to drain them, before being brought more, and then some more, and then some more. By this stage the barmaid had joined us as Scabior had insisted on buying her a drink. She agreed grudgingly at first, but I could tell she was enjoying the attention. She was now nestled under his arm.

I was feeling incredibly woozy. I was swaying slightly in my seat and every single little thing was hilarious. I tried to ignore Scabior and the tart, but each time a drink arrived, it became harder.

I squinted at her through the smoky fug caused all five of us had helped ourselves to Scabiors cigarettes. I took a last drag of a stub I'd been nursing, the harshness cutting my throat, and flicked it away. Still squinting at her I gulped my fire whiskey down and rubbed my mouth with the back of my hand.

I hated the way she had herself wrapped around him, clinging onto his every word like some sort of _pet_. I hated the way her golden hair was tumbling out of its top knot in long corkscrews, in contrast to my own dark ratty bun. I hated how her smooth rosy skin was touching his rather than my sallow pale complexion. I hated how she was funny and feisty, and made everyone laugh. Not strange and twisted and made people flinch by making bizarre sounds. I hated the way he stroked her curvy waist and every so often give her backside a squeeze. But most of all I hated _her_ and how bloody beautiful and perfect she was, how he was going to do other things with her, things that_ I_ have been dreaming about for the past week, things that she would no doubt do with other men that fall for her looks. She didn't deserve him.

Scabior had just told a joke about a prostitute and a dwarf with a suitcase and was chuckling away to himself when his gaze fell upon my sour expression and he lit up slightly.

"Jenny" he addressed the tart, "I want you to meet my right hand man….woman" He pulled me close to him, slotting me under his other arm.

"I thought I was your right hand woman!" garbled Greyback.

"Shut up" slurred Scabior, "This is Hatchet Face, my right hand woman, we call her Hatchet Face on account of that big scrape on 'er face."

I glared at her and ran my tongue over my teeth, not impressed by this at all.

"Look, you see? She's got a white eye too!" Scabior pointed out.

"Oh! Is it sore?" she asked with an unfocused stare.

I mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"What's up with your mug, eh?" He mumbled in my ear, "Feeling left out?"

"No"

"Aw" he tangled his fingers in my hair and began to scratch my head like a puppy.

I'd had enough of this, "I'm going to bed" I stood, "Can I have the key to my room?" I asked Tarty Jenny pointedly.

She sighed and stood up, promising to be back batting her eyelashes.

I followed her into the backroom, where she rummaged through a drawer, trying to find the appropriate keys. I shut the door and waited for her to notice that I was blocking her exit. She straightened up and frowned, "What are you-?" I pushed her against the wall, my wand at her throat. I wanted her to know what it was like to be me. I wanted to hurt her and make her know what it feels like to be scarred and twisted. I snapped my teeth at her, "Don't make a sound" I hissed looking at her with my bad eye deliberately, knowing it would scare her. I tucked my wand into my back pocket. Without hesitating, I dug my long nails into her cheek and ran them down her face, leaving three large gashes. She squeaked with the pain and tears began to leak from her eyes. I snatched the key of her and left the room without another word. I ignored the noise from the corner of the room and stomped upstairs.

I shut the door behind me and flung myself onto the nearest bed and buried by face in the pillow, feeling a lot better about things and fell asleep.

I woke with, what felt like, the worse hangover in the world. My head felt heavy and the room was spinning. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and put my head to my knees.

"Enjoy yourself last night then?" came a cocky, if slightly weak voice from across the room.

I looked up and saw Scabior sitting on the other single bed. It was still made up, so he'd obviously never gone to sleep. He sat with his back to the wall and knees drawn up to his chest. He regarded me with one bleary eye, "I asked a question"

"It was alright" I muttered staring at the floor.

"So you didn't do anything particularly unusual or, violent?"

He knew. Well of course he was going to bloody know. The woman he had been canoodling with goes off with me and comes back with her face in shreds.

I decided to deny it anyway so I shook my head.

"Really?" he got off the bed, "Because that brass you spent all evening glaring at says different"

I didn't move and kept my eyes fixed on his feet. He walked towards me and grabbed my right hand. There was dried blood under my nails, "What's that then?"

"Blood"

He gave a look of mock surprise, "Correct! Top of the class! Is this the same blood that pumps through that brass' veins?"

I nodded.

He turned his back and strutted around the room, "You clearly think I'm angry at you. I'm not. You can scratch and kick and bite all you want. I'm curious, that's what I am. Why did you do it?"

"She insulted my mother." _Because I couldn't stand her touching you!_

"Really?"

"Yes" _No_

"That's understandable. Not particularly believable though." He smirked, seeing right through me.

"It's the absolute truth" I nibbled my lip.

He sighed, not convinced, but he knew he wouldn't get anything else from me, "Right, fine. Be downstairs in 5 minutes."

Halfway out the door he said, "I still shagged her. Just so you know." And shut the door.

He knew my motivation all along, and now he was just rubbing it in. I could feel my face go hot and I wanted to stay holed up in this room for the rest of my life, but I had to face up to it and get going.

I kept my distance from him for the rest of the morning. The rest were all very quiet, nursing some serious hangovers. Greyback in particular who was snappier than usual, threatening to take a bite of Sweeney if he didn't stop breathing so loudly.

I contented myself imagining the reward when we caught Potter. I stared up through the foliage at the bright, bitter, winter sky. It created random bursts of light in the forest that made my eyes blur. I wished that I could just stand there forever, but my neck was getting sore so I had to return to staring at the back of Flint's head.

_Big chapter innit? I'm really loving Scabior at the minute and just couldn't resist doing a bit of writing. It'll be done in two parts as the movies are Please review and tell me what you thin._


	2. Chapter 2

The man whimpered again and shrunk into a ball, clutching his bloody hand. "Please!" he cried, "Please, let me go!" I didn't mean to bite him. But when Scabior told me to, "Give him something to cry about" It was the only thing I could think of. The blood was running down my chin, so I spat to try and rid my mouth of the taste.

"Why did you bite him?" Flint whispered to me.

"I dunno" I murmured back.

"Now, are you going to be a good sport and tell. Us. Your. Name." Scabior kicked the man in the stomach at every word, "Or you'll just get yourself hurt again. And not by my colleague here, "he motioned to me. I grinned, knowing my mouth was still stained red, Scabior continued, "That was just a little nip compared to what my good man here will inflict upon your person."

Greyback growled, tensing his neck muscles. He was evidently tired of living off dry toast and fire whiskey, keen for the taste of fresh meat.

The man whimpered again, too scared to speak. I could see Scabior was getting sick of this.

"Tell us your name you stupid git! Or I swear to fuck that I'll shove what's left of your wand up you're dried up old arse!"

The man let out another cry and covered his bald head with his hands.

"No?" his voice went dangerously soft, "Not willing to share?"

Finally the man spoke, "You're disgusting, the lot of you! H-harry P-potter will defeat Him and when he does scum like you will be left to rot!" He spat at Scabior's feet. That was a mistake.

"_Avada Kedabra!"_

That certainly shut him up.

"Wrap him in a sheet or something" he commanded, "You can still be identified when you're dead"

I couldn't take my eyes off the body. It was fascinating how a few words could take that little glimmer of life away from someone, so they just became an inanimate object.

I looked away and saw Scabior watching me, as Sweeney and Flint got the body covered. His usual arrogant stare was missing and it looked as though he was observing my reactions to the body. We had killed and tortured many times before this, so I didn't see what was so different about this one. I looked again and saw that he'd gone back to bullying the others about.

After the man had been secured into an old bed sheet, Sweeney was forced to carry it. He didn't complain at first, but as we tread on, he started to protest.

"My arms are tired" he tried to jog the body onto the other shoulder, "And my neck hurts"

"Stop whingeing or I'll make her give you something to whinge about" Scabior snapped.

"You wouldn't" Sweeny told me.

I grinned, "Wouldn't I?"

There was a hint of uneasiness in his eyes as he turned and continued on, nearly tripping on a tree stump.

We tramped for another 40 minutes before Scabior stopped suddenly, sniffing the air.

"I can smell something", he sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring.

"What?"

"It's like…. perfume" He was suddenly very tense and suspicious.

I sniffed the air too, there was something flowery, but I assumed that it was because we were outdoors.

He sniffed again, "Someone's been here"

We were all very quiet, waiting for a decision, but it was broken by Sweeney moaning and nearly dropping the body.

"Oh I'm sorry" Scabior jeered, annoyed at losing his train of thought, "Is that too heavy for you?"

We all began shuffling away again; it was obvious nothing was there.

I was curious to how Scabior picked up the scent so quickly so I let myself fall into step with him, pretending our earlier discussion didn't happen.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Be able to smell that?"

He shrugged, "Just can. Trackers nose y'see" He tapped the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know what everyone smells like then?"

"Unfortunately yes", he had taken the tone of talking to a persistent small child.

I raised an eyebrow, determined to keep going, "What do I smell of?"

"Like a bonfire" he answered automatically

It didn't take him long to think about it, "How do you mean?"

He hesitated more this time, obviously feeling that he'd given too much away, "Smoke and dead leaves. It stinks"

"Really?"

"Yes really, "he was acting normal again, "Now can you change the subject, or even better, can you shut up?"

I decided it was only fair that I knew what he smelt like too. So, after waiting for a minute, I snatched up his hand and rubbed it over my nose, breathing in deeply. The scent of tobacco and something musky I couldn't pin point overwhelmed my senses. I was surprised I hadn't smelt it before. I relaxed my grip a little and he snatched his hand away.

"What the bloody hell did you do that for?" he glanced around to see if the others were looking, but only Greyback had. He raised an eyebrow and glanced away, not wanting to know.

I shrugged, not a bit embarrassed, "You know what I smell like, 's only fair."

He went to say something in reply, but changed his mind and turned to the others instead.

"Right you lot, we're stopping here for the night. Get the tent sorted, etcetera, etcetera…"

Sweeny bumbled over to him, body still slung over his shoulder, "Scabior?"

"What?"

"Can we please doing something about this bloke," he jogged the body, "It's starting to smell."

He put on a mincing tone, "Well, we certainly can't risk the comfort of you and your delicate nostrils. Can we?"

"To be honest, it's starting to reek a bit" Flint stepped forward.

Wanting to see what the fuss was about, I gave the sheet a sniff and immediately gagged. "Cor!" I managed to choke out, stepping back.

Scabior rolled his eyes, "Fine. Apparate back to the ministry and go through all the procedures, _properly_," he referred to Sweeney's careless manner, "Then get back as soon as possible. Can't promise well hang around though" He waltzed off to shout at Greyback for something.

A hint of anxiety crossed Sweeny's face before he disappeared with a crack.

I couldn't sleep. I had been tossing and turning for the past three hours. I was too cold, then too hot, then too uncomfortable, then my underwear rode up my backside, then the cool side of the pillow heated up. I just couldn't win. Both Greyback and Flint had been on lookout and were snoring away peacefully and I could see the glow of one of Scabior's cigarettes creeping through the tent. Not caring to weather he was in a good mood or not, I threw caution to the wind and went outside.

He had his coat pulled up to his chest with his knees drawn up close. I sat down beside him, but made sure that we weren't touching, to ensure he didn't think I was going to try to smell him again.

"I can't sleep" I announced after a minutes silence.

He turned and blew smoke rings in my face, "I gathered"

I frowned and looked away, "I've worked it out"

"Worked what out?"

"Why you watch me when we do things to other people"

I could tell I had his attention, "Would you care to elaborate?"

"You already know Greyback's habits, how he thinks. Same goes for Sweeney and Flint. You're trying to work me out. You don't like not knowing, not being able to predict. You always have to be 10 steps ahead of the rest of us. That's what I've worked out about you. So, what about me?"

He grinned, "That's probably the most I've heard you say since we met. I'm impressed, there's more to you than meets the eye."

He paused to take another drag of his cigarette, "There's nothing wrong with thinking ahead. Half of us wouldn't be here if we didn't. It just depends to what extent. I mean, what's to say I didn't watch you deliberately so you would come to this conclusion about myself. A conclusion, that might just possibly be, totally incorrect."

I frowned, completely lost. "But….I, no-"

Silence ensued once more. Desperate for a source of comfort, I reached into the inside pocket of my jacket and pulled out a worn photograph. The two figures smiled up at me, both very happy.

I could tell Scabior was looking at it too, "Who's that?" he eventually asked.

"Me and my mum"

"That's _you_?" he snatched the picture off me for a closer look. He studied my 19 year old self, unscarred, wearing a jumper and jeans. I was much plumper compared to my now scrawny body and I just looked boring, average, _normal_. The woman standing beside me, stroking my shoulder and murmuring in my ear is a different kettle of fish altogether. Short shining blonde hair, with dazzling white teeth in dark blue robes, my mother was stunning. She had men chasing after her until the day she died.

He gave a short snort of laughter, "Times have certainly changed" he handed the photo back.

"Not half" I tucked it away again.

"Where's your mum now?" he continued to stare into the darkness.

"Dead. She was a Death Eater until the end, murdered when she tried to escape from Azkaban"

He shuddered, "Could you blame her? That place is hell on earth"

I nodded in agreement, and dared myself to shift slightly nearer.

"Why do you sleep with so many women?" I asked out of the blue.

He wasn't taken aback at all and answered smoothly, "You only live once, so why not? " he flicked the stub of his cigarette away and turned to me again, "Listen, if you want to have a go with me, you just have to say. But it will certainly mean nothing to me and deep down, it will mean very little to you either." He raised an eyebrow, waiting for my reaction.

I felt like I had been stabbed, but didn't show it, "Oh"

"Oh" he mimicked, "So will we just leave it at that? Forget this conversation, because tomorrows a new day, and I don't want any of your strange thoughts hanging around like a bad smell. I need you at your best so we can catch these brats, shut up shop and go home. Agreed?" He said simply.

"Agreed"

He stood up to go inside, "And to answer your earlier question, I've got you fully figured out after that little talk."

A lump formed in my throat, out of anger and embarrassment.

"Goodnight Harriet" he disappeared inside.

It took me another half an hour of huffing and replaying the conversation in my head before I realised it. He had called me Harriett!

_Thanks for all the review, they are really encouraging! I was worried at first no one would like it in comparison to all the other great Scabior fics out there. Teepartygirl- Sort of, she was originally just going to be Hatchet, but as a little homage to one of my favourite films, I decided on Hatchet Face. The two characters are nothing alike obviously!_

_Sorry for the spelling mistakes! I dunno why I spelt it like that. I'm so glad that everyone thinks my portrayal of the others is okay, I was worried about that too._

_Anyway, look at me going on, there will probably be one more chapter to finish up this part of the story. Enjoy and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Sweeney returned early the next morning. He swore that he had spent all night going through the proper paperwork with the ministry officials and made sure the body was tagged and everything. But I could tell by his bright eyes and bushy tail that he had spent a cosy night cuddled up in bed with some "brass" in the Leaky Cauldron.

No one else believed him either, but we were all too tired to have a go at him, even Scabior, who had been up since daybreak and was currently chain smoking against a tree with a sour look on his face. I think it was because he knew that if Sweeney had just left the body lying around somewhere at the Ministry, Umbridge and all of our superiors would be down on him like a ton of bricks.

The previous few days that we had spent tramping through the countryside hadn't bothered me too much, but now it just seemed as though we were wandering around aimlessly hoping to find Potter. Everyone was annoying me today. I wanted to punch Sweeney in his big, smug gob as he went on and on about how much of a geezer he was after last night. Flint was hanging onto his every word of course, cheering him on so I wanted to punch him equally as hard. Greyback was breathing unnecessarily loudly, I wouldn't punch him but I could imagine doing it in my head. Scabior was just being a sulky bugger as he knew what the rest of us were thinking. If he's such a great leader, why haven't we found them yet? And to top it all off none of us had washed in days.

A few hours later, Sweeney was telling Flint for the third time how he had, "….banged her so hard she nearly went back in time.", when Scabior spoke.

"Can I just stop you there?" he put his hand in the air and without turning around said, "May I ask what exactly you think is so bloody brilliant about you shagging some bird? Is it some massive achievement that you have done something that your ancestors have been doing before time began? Because let me tell you, if it was that amazing I don't think I'd be able to move from the amount of medals I'd be wearing and next to the rest of the population you would just look like a shaved monkey in a tracksuit that someone has given a galleon to. Alright?"

That certainly shut him up. He ducked his head and mumbled something incoherent. I was really tempted to start clapping but thought better of it. It would have been funny, but there was something chilling about Scabior's tone that made it seem deadly serious.

We walked on silently for the next hour and I was about to ask when we were going to stop for the night when something caught my eye.

"Here, what's that?" I pointed to a strip of dusky pink material wrapped around a tree.

They all looked to where I was pointing and Greyback trudged ahead to see what it was.

"It's a scarf"

Scabior nudged past him and untied it, "Le'me see." He studied it for a second before pressing it to his face and sniffing.

"It's that perfume again." He seemed to say to himself before addressing the rest of us, "One of them is wearing perfume. They can't have gone far and they'll have to stop for the night. So I suggest we get some shut eye for this time tomorrow we'll be collecting a hefty sum from the Ministry."

That perked everyone up a bit so they set about building a fire and sorting the tent. Scabior was still holding the scarf and I thought that he might want me to look after it. That and the colour was pretty. I caught the end of it but he pulled it away.

"I'll be looking after that thank you. You get cracking with the tent like a good girl." He wrapped it around his neck and leaned back against the tree we found it on. I looked at him strangely.

"Go on." He said like it was completely normal to sniff and then wear a girl's scarf.

Later that evening, just as I was about to go to bed, Scabior pulled me to one side.

"I'm curious Hatchet", a smile played on his elegant features as he wrapped his fingers in a few loose strands of my hair, (this was a habit he enforced on nearly every female in his line of sight regardless), "What exactly are you going to do with your cut of the money? 'Cause you don't seem the sort to have a bank account or a property investment."

That was a good question. I could hear the others talking about it outside, wasting it on drink, women, gambling and the like. Scabior would probably do the same but I seriously didn't know.

" Erm, food, drink. Maybe rent myself a proper room for a few months. Why?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering what someone like you would do with it"

This statement pissed me off, I gave him a shove so he let go of me, "Are you the same person that I've been working for the past four months, or are you just stupid?" I nearly whispered the last part, not wanting to anger him.

He raised an eyebrow, a little taken back.

"There never has and never will be 'someone like me'. I'm unique, individual and blessed with a warped personality, speech impediment, voice that sounds like I smoke a packet a day and a goblins war wound for a face."

He still didn't say anything, making me even angrier. I let out a series of clicks and growls in frustration and stormed pat him and onto my camp bed, pulling the covers over my head. I could hear the steady pace of his breathing as he stood there a moment longer, then he let out a small grunt of laughter and left.

I must have fallen asleep in the midst of my mental feud because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by Flint.

"Wha'?" I mumbled

"It's your turn" he whispered sleepily before climbing into the bed next to mine.

"Right, right" I mumbled to myself trying to find my boots and jacket in the dark. The sharp night air certainly brightened me up as I sat down outside the tent and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

I felt rather chirpy and then I remembered what Scabior had said to me the night before and this just sent me back into my immense huff.

It did get me thinking though. About what I would do after this was all over. If You-Know-Who did win then I would spend the rest of my life collecting galleons and delivering mudbloods. Sounded fine until I considered the aspect of doing that with a man that I desperately liked but didn't like me at all and had managed to convince himself that women only slept with him for the sake of it. Well, maybe they did but that didn't mean I would, "…and deep down, it will mean very little to you either." How was he so bloody sure on how I felt? I don't even know how I feel.

On the other hand You-Know-Who wouldn't win and I'd be sent to Azkaban to rot away just as my mother had. To be honest I didn't fancy either.

Without thinking I stood up and began to walk in a random direction. I was going back to London where I could crawl back into my hole so no-one would bother me with their money and their rugged good looks ever again. I started to sprint, dodging trees and leaping over logs, intending to find a safe spot and apparate back. Sorted.

I had gotten so used to the feeling the wind whipping past my face and the constant thud of my feet pounding on the ground, it came as a real shock when I went smack into something warm and feathery.

I lay there for a second before getting to my feet, ready to take on whatever blocked my path.

I wasn't expecting it to be a hippogriff. It let out an angry screech before leaning down to look at me with its giant yellow eye. My brain was telling me to bow, or at least reach for my wand but my limbs wouldn't let me. I just stood there, stunned, paralysed with fear. It didn't kill me the last time, so it wouldn't fail again.

It let out another deafening screech, rising up and throwing those lethal talons in the air and bringing them down in front of me, ready to attack. I was a dead woman.

It raised its left talon, ready to strike, but something stopped it. It looked as though a current was running through its body as it twitched, unable to move. It turned its head with difficulty and shrieked as it saw its attacker. I did the same and shrieked just as loudly as I saw who it was. The hippogriff broke free and charged at its new target, but was stopped again as thick black ropes appeared from thin air, binding its beak and feet together. It squirmed around but managed to break free, now more revved up for a kill. It only got a few more feet as a bright flash of green light ended it. The hippogriff fell to one side, making the earth shake as it did so.

Scabior looked at me, arrogantly calm as always, while I stared back with my mouth open wide.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at?" he sounded pissed off, but he was doing his best to keep his voice under control. When I didn't reply, he let out an agitated hiss and made a swift movement with his wand. There was the sound of a whip cracking and a sharp slap reached my face. That was enough to spur me into action. I pulled my wand out of my jacket pocket, but had second thoughts and flung it to one side and ran at him instead. He had flung his wand down too, ready for a physical fight. I punched him as hard as I could in the face and his head jerked back. There was a nice trickle of blood flowing from his nose as he turned back to me, fire in his eyes. Before I could do anything else, I felt his fist make contact with my jaw, knocking me off my feet. I grabbed him around the ankles and pulled him down too and rolled on top of him, intending to hit him in the stomach but he pushed me off and stood up kicking me so I buckled.

"Give up. We both know who's going to win!" he jeered wiping his face with the back of his hand.

The wind was knocked out of me but I got up, determined to fight on. I lunged at him, biting hard into his shoulder. He let out grunt of pain and punched me hard on the face again. I felt a tooth chip and could taste copper but I pulled him down with me. I tried to bite him again, the face this time, but he grabbed me but the hair and pulled me back. I scrabbled at his hand until I felt his grip loosen slightly and gave a sudden jerk so I head-butt him in the chin. He was lying flat on the forest floor, looking dazed and I felt just as dizzy and tried to stand up, but a sharp tug brought me down again. He was on top of me this time, I tried to hit him but he got me by the wrists and held them above my head. Frustrated I tried to wriggle free, but he held me there.

"Do you feel better now after your little outburst?" his face was very close to mine, the blood was still running from his nose, but he didn't look angry at all, just amused, "Clamed down after having a pop at ol' Scabior here?"

I spat the blood that was collecting in my mouth onto the ground beside me, and lay back, out of breath and defeated.

He was still in my personal space, waiting for me to say something.

"This is probably the first time you've seen me covered in blood that isn't someone else's" I looked up at the trees, not wanting to make eye contact.

He gave a dry laugh, "You're certainly something else darling"

I stared up at him, interested that only now he was giving me a pet name like I was one of his many women. Feeling daring, I lifted my head slightly and let my lips brush against his slightly, for just a second. He didn't react so I didn't again and let them linger for a while longer, but nothing. I went to pull away when I felt the smallest amount of pressure of him kissing back, if you could even call it that. I gazed up at him in shock, but he had the usual arrogant smirk plastered across his face that he always had.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing out here?" he asked as though nothing had happened.

"I will when you get off me"

We both stood and I said flatly as I brushed some of the mud off my bottom, "I was going back to London"

"Why?"

" 'Cause I don't want the money and I don't want to go to Azkaban and I don't want to run around with that lot any more, hunting like a pack of wolves"

He raise an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

_You_ "To be left alone"

He shrugged, "Fine then. Go."

"What?" I was down on my hands and knees, trying to find my wand.

"You don't really expect me to try and stop you? I only followed you out here to see what you were up to. Go." He ran a hand through his tangled hair, "But it's not going to be me explaining to the Ministry, or, possibly, the Dark Lord why you have abandoned your fellow men in this so called war."

A pang of fear went through me as I found my wand and stood up straight again.

"They'll find you and drag you kicking and screaming, or in your case, biting and growling all the way back to the ministry. And this time, it won't be for recruitment" he was walking away now, back to the camp.

"Are you being serious?" I called after him.

"Oh yes" he called back.

It didn't take much more thinking for me to run after him and back into my sort of comfy, sort of safe bed. But there was something that kept me awake for the rest of the night. The little me inside my head was doing wee dances and shouting, "He kind of sort of kissed you!" over and over so I never got a wink of sleep.

_Once again, that's for all those reviews, they are really encouraging. The next chapter will probably be the last in this part of the story. SlaughterWhore, I really liked those drawings, very impressive and flattered that you thought of Hatchet, she's nowhere near as pretty though! If anyone else wants to draw Hatchet feel free!_


	4. Chapter 4

"What happened to your faces?" Greyback quizzed the two of us the next morning as we packed up the tent. I glanced at my reflection in a puddle of rain water, wandering what he was talking about. Right enough my lips were covered in dried blood and I had a black eye and a swollen cheek. It was only after I had seen it that I realised how sore it was. I glanced up at Scabior, who didn't look as bad as me, his nose was just slightly swollen and he cheek was a bit bruised. He was coolly smoking cigarette, not really paying attention.

"Scabior got attacked by a hippogriff last night and I saved him" I blurted out

"What?" everyone, including Scabior, shouted.

"Erm…yeah" I poked myself in the face with my wand, healing the split lip and bruising.

Scabior looked furious, knowing he'd have to play along, "Yeah, it was a really big one and all. I'd be a goner if Hatchet here hadn't stopped it."

Flint looked at him in disbelief, "You got saved, by a girl?"

"Yep" he took another drag before chucking the fag away

"You?"

"Yes Flint. Have you got a problem with that?" he raised an eyebrow as the bruises and swelling disappeared. He was still intimidating, even when he was saying that he was rescued by a girl.

"No. I don't have a problem at all." Flint frantically shook his head.

"Good" he looked around, "Does anyone else have a problem?"

Greyback grunted, not bothered, and Sweeny shook his head too.

"I'm glad we all had a chance to share, now let's go" he swaggered off through the tree's leaving us to carry the equipment.

"Can you dance like hippogriff? Mah mah mah mah mah mah mah mah mah" I sang quietly to myself watching the other three out of the corner of my eye.

I could tell by Greybacks muttering to the other two that he was going to challenge Scabior on his leadership skills. I couldn't blame him either. We were no closer to finding Potter than I was winning a beauty contest.

"Hatchet" Greyback approached me quietly, making sure we lagged behind with Scabior strutting around at the front, out of earshot.

"Yes?"

"Me and the others have been talking," he whispered in his gruff voice, "If we vote a stronger and more reliable leader, we might have a better chance of finding these children. Or at least make some headway with finding the others on the list."

It was clear he meant himself. He had always hated being second in command ever since this wizarding war had kicked off and now was his chance to become leader.

I was about to tell him that he could try but Scabior would put up a bloody good fight when I felt a sudden tugging sensation from behind my belly button and there was this sensation of falling backwards into nothing.

It was over as quickly as it stared and I found that I was leaning against a tree in a completely different part of the forest. I looking around I could see the others were doing the same but were all looking straight ahead. I did the same and saw three, very shocked, teenagers staring back at us. I grinned at them with glee and excitement, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Hello beautiful" I heard Scabior say, addressing the girl, who blinked and started sprinting in the opposite direction with the other two.

"Don't just stand there lads" he called to us, "Snatch 'em!"

He had barely finished speaking and I was off like a shot, running as fast as I possibly could. I ducked and weaved, dodging trees and leaping over logs with my pulse beating in my ears. I focused on the ginger one as I got closer. He must have heard me and turned his head to look and let out a frightened yelp when he saw me.

Feeling I was close enough, I began to fire random spells at him but kept missing as he moved out of the way. The other two were much further away now with Greyback hot on their heels.

The boy turned and began to run straight for the other two, who had been caught by Sweeney and Greyback.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled as I caught up with him and grabbed his wrists behind his back and Greyback hooked him in the stomach. I pulled him upright and put my wand to his throat, "Shhhh!" I purred into his ear, taking his wand.

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that" Scabior appeared, waltzing his way over to us, "If he doesn't learn to behave himself!" He told the girl.

He then looked at Greyback who had hold of the other boy. His face was terribly puffy and contorted and I wandered to why he looked so minging. Scabior must have thought the same.

"What happened to you ugly?" he asked and both Greyback and the boy turned to look at him.

He pointed at Greyback, "No, not you."

I stopped listening then and focused my attention on the girl. Every so often she struggled, her facial expression a mixture of fear and anger. Scabior was questioning her now, inching closer and closer to her calling her "beautiful" and "love". This was his usual routine when it came to dealing with captives, but it was when he sniffed her hair I saw red.

True she was beautiful, but what would he want with a pathetic little foetus like that, she was a _girl_. Then I realised. It was her scent he had been following, her scarf and her perfume.

The ginger let out a whimper of pain and I realised that I had been digging my nails into his wrists. I relaxed my grip slightly but continued to watch this Penelope Clearwater. I couldn't make up my mind to whether he was actually attracted to her or was just toying with her. I wasn't as angry as I had been with Tarty Jenny, but I was angry enough to –

"Hatchet, are you listening?" Scabior was looking at me now

"….No"

He rolled his eyes, "There's been a change of plan, we're taking them to the manor"

I was confused, "Manor?"

"Christ! Malfoy Manor!" he sighed with frustration, "Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?"

That hurt a little, "Sorry"

It didn't take long to get to the Manor, but when we did I began to wander if I would be allowed in. It certainly was grand, grand but bleak and there was a sense of uneasiness that lingered around it the minute was passed through those gates.

Flint had taken to carrying this massive sword around that he had found in the captives stuff and kept swinging it around which was a recipe for disaster.

I stared in wander at all the fine furnishings in the house as we were led into the grand dining room.

In the dining room was that mentalist of a witch I had heard so much about over the past months. Bellatrix Lestrange eyed us all one by one as we entered, grinning with delight when she saw the captives.

When they couldn't decide if it was Potter or not, they decided to call on her nephew.

"Fetch Draco" she told her brother in law, Lucius. A young, terrified boy with bleached white hair was brought into the room to identify the boy.

The hesitated for a bit before confirming it.

Bellatrix practically screeched with happiness, "We've got Potter! He will be so pleased with me!"

"Now, I hope we're not forgetting who actually caught him" Scabior stepped forward.

This is when she went totally batty. She screamed and long black ropes appeared out of the end of her wand, coiling around Greyback's thick neck. He fell to his knees, clutching his throat. I could see her turn toward Scabior, who was taking steps backwards, eyeing the door.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had launched myself at her and had jumped on her back, aiming to scratch her eyes out. But she batted me off easily.

"Animals should be kept on a lead!" she screeched and I could feel a chord tightening around my neck and I couldn't breathe. I chocked and spluttered as I lay on the floor and watched her drag Scabior around with that thing around his neck.

I started to feel a bit light headed and I was losing concentration but suddenly the bonds had disappeared and I lay on my back taking in lungful's of precious air and saw that the other two were doing the same.

Bellatrix and just stopped Lucius from calling Him, before turning her focus on Flint who was still holding that sword.

"Where did you get that?" she hissed

Flint grinned stupidly and said, "Found it. Reckon its mine now"

_What a tool! _I thought.

"Bloody hell! " I exclaimed once we had been chucked out of the manor, "She's worse than me!"

Scabior let out a dry laugh and rubbed his rapidly bruising neck, he glanced up and saw the others practically sprinting away from the place.

"You alright?" he murmured giving me a sideways glance

"I think so, yes"

He smirked and stopped, "You really didn't have to"

"Have to what?" I frowned, stopping as well

"Try and save me like that" he raised an eyebrow , "I can handle myself just fine"

"Yes, because you were really handling it all back there when you were nearly strangled to death back there" I replied sarcastically, "Anyway, I wasn't trying to save you. I was defending to whole group"

His lip curled and a snigger escaped his lips, "Oh really?"

"Yes really" he had reached out and was running his fingers along my neck presumably where a bruise was forming. I had to fight not to shudder and pulled away; walking in the direction the others had gone in.

"So what now?" I asked as he fell into step with me again.

"We should probably keep our heads down for a bit. Maybe head back to London and just stay around there" he looked at me, "Do you think you can do that?"

"Yeah" I replied, watching a spider devouring a struggling fly caught in its web, "I can do that"

_So that's part one done and dusted! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Please keep those reviews coming. Part two won't be out till the next film, but no fear! I will be putting up a few one shots on Hatchet over the coming months, so watch out for those! Btw, have a look at some drawings of Hatchet on deviantart! .com/art/Hatchet-Face-189550180?q=+sort%3Atime+scabior&qo=6_


	5. Chapter 5

"Harriet" Rosanne Bloggs stuck her head into the living room where her teenage daughter was listening to the radio and reading, "I'm going out darling, not sure when I'll be back. There's some soup in the cupboard if you're hungry."

"Hmmm" Harriett mumbled in reply, not really listening, studying the job section of the daily prophet

"Why don't you give Borgan and Burkes another try, if you're still searching for employment?"

"Maybe"

Her mother sighed, "I'll see you later"

"Bye" Harriet didn't look up and listed to the crack of her mother dissappearating before springing into action.

She tied her long hair back and put a black coat over her jumper and jeans, stuffing a balaclava into the pocket and grabbing a heavy sport bag on her way out the door.

She stared out into the darkness of the cull de sac, making sure none of the neighbours had seen her leave the house and started striding quickly down the street to find a place to apparate, keen to use it since she passed her test a few months ago before leaving Hogwarts.

She clicked her fingers nervously, watching her hot breath making white clouds in the cool autumn air. She was still having second thoughts, wanting to chicken out but she remembered the money involved and forced herself to keep walking.

Standing behind a bush, Harriet shut her eyes and concentrated hard, praying not to leave and ear or an eye behind. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was standing in a heavily wooded area with two others.

"You're late Harriet" one, a girl with dirty blonde hair and thin lips told her.

"I know Jess, sorry. My mum was being slow and took ages to piss off" she shrugged.

"We've got a schedule to stick to if this is going to work. C'mon" Jessica spun around and began to head away towards the glow of the Cornish farm house they had agreed on. The other figure approached her, grinning.

"You better do as Jumpy Jess tells you, can't have your fit mum wrecking things!" Craig smirked pulling Harriett closer.

"My mum isn't 'fit', she's a nuisance" she mumbled back as her sort-of-boyfriend-but-everyone-knew-he-was-a-total-man-whore bit her neck. Hearing Jessica calling for them to hurry up, she grabbed him by his dark hair and kissed him roughly on the

mouth before running off, Craig following her.

To the untrained eye, the place looked like a normal farm house with a barn, cattle sheds and a paddock out the back. But reliable sources had told of how this was a hippogriff breeding centre and hippogriffs were worth quite a lot of money if they were sold for the right price.

The three crept silently around the back of the house and towards the barn. Craig moved on ahead and opened the barn door and crack and crept inside and returned a few seconds later, motioning for the girls to follow. Once inside, with their wands lit, the

three cast light over the giant creature sleeping in front of them. Harriett gulped having underestimates the size of the thing and began to seriously consider backing out.

Craig, being able to read her like a book, stroked her wrist, "Remember the money" he murmured in her ear as the sleeping giant began to wake, raising its massive head.

The plan was simple. Jessica would bow to the hippogriff and put it at ease, having studied them for her Care of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T, and then Harriet and Craig would stun it and put a feather charm on it so it could be easily transported back to London

where it could be sold for a very reasonable price.

Harriett watched as Jessica bowed to the creature, but seemed to be having difficulty getting it to respond. It just sat there watching her.

"Maybe, when this is all over, you and me could head out for a drink?" Craig whispered.

"Maybe" Harriett replied coyly causing him to smack her quite hard on the arse. Harriett let out a shriek.

"Shut up!" Jessica hissed as the farm house lights went on.

"Who goes there?" came an angry shot from outside.

"Just stun the bloody thing!" Harriett shouted. The hippogriff wasn't having any of this and rose up on its hind legs, screeching noisily. Jessica screamed and dived out of the way as it charged. Craig tried to pull her out of the way but Harriett shook him off

rose her wand to try and stop it, but it was too quick for her.

It lashed out with one of its talons and she felt her face go hot. All she could see was red, lots of red. She could hear someone screaming and realised it was her. There was a yellow flash and then her whole world went black.

_So here is a one shot, as promised. It's a sort of prequel to let you all know a bit about Harriett. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to get a few more one-shots out before the next movie. I'm going to post it as an extra chapter to Love me Like me for a bit, just so everyone knows it's up and then post it as a one shot. Please review and tell me what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

As Flint put it, "All sorts of shit hit the fan" when we got back to the ministry. The fact that we actually caught Potter was totally disregarded in comparison to the fact that we had angered some of You-Know-Who's top people, that and the boy and his friends escaped shorty after we left.

"You're lucky Madam Le Strange didn't kill all of you!" We were told.

"She made a fair stab at it though" Scabior quipped in reply.

One of the officials looked at him, "This is no time for one of your smart alec remarks. Now, if you want to avoid being sent down, you, _all of you_, will keep your heads down and just do as your told for the time being. The muggle police are getting suspicious of the drastic incline of missing persons and it's best if you continue your duties in and around Diagon Alley."

"In other words," Greyback growled, "You want us out of the way"

He was ignored, "Is that clear? I said, IS THAT CLEAR?" The official looked at me pointedly. I grinned sheepishly before sniffing loudly and folding my arms, to indicate that I wished to be dismissed without having to say anything.

After much sighing and rolling of eyes, we were let go.

"We might as well as not caught the brats at all!" I heard Sweeney say and Flint grunted in agreement. I was huffing that all our hard work had been ignored and instead of heading to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, I went directly to the nearest fireplace. Scabior called after me, but I pretended not to hear, I was going home for a long rest.

I fell from the fireplace to the floor of my squat with a thud. Dusting myself down, I noted that the single room above an abandoned magical creatures shop in Knockturn Alley was exactly the way I had left it. An old mattress lay in the corner, covered in a variation of pillows and sheets. A solitary chair sat at the small attic window, it's family smashed to smithereens by myself in a drunken rage one evening, evidence of this lay around the room. A large cupboard lay against the opposite wall, filled with old tins of food, but mainly empty and full bottles of fire whiskey. On top of and around the fireplace lay various trinkets and bits of clothing I had stolen or won in fights. Other than this, it was empty, dark, covered in dust and had the general smell of alcohol and smoke, but it was I called home. I went straight to my drinks cupboard and picked out the largest bottle of fire whiskey, plopped down on my bed and steadily began to swig, becoming more pissed as the evening went on.

I didn't want to think, I didn't want to remember, but I didn't want to forget either. What I _did_ want was for this mess to end. Just because I worked for the ministry under the control of You-Know-Who didn't make me a bad person. Did it? I just needed money and to avoid getting killed. It just made me cowardly. But if I was cowardly, what did that make Scabior? Scabior. Now, there was a man and a half. He seemed to understand me slightly better than most, funny, sarcastic and handsome. The sort of bloke I wanted. But whether he wanted me was a totally different kettle of fish altogether. I liked him though and I hoped against hope that he liked me back, even if it was just a slight fraction.

I continued to drink for goodness knows how long. Hours, days, weeks seemed to go by. I was probably missing my duties and would end up in massive trouble with the head-hauncho in the stupid pink dress. Silly woman. But I didn't care, I was Hard-Arse Harriett "Hatchet Face" from Knockturn Alley. Trouble was my middle name; no one would mess with me….or look at me…or touch me with a barge pole. Especially not Scabior. What was I doing? Trying to kiss him and thinking he'd like me back? I closely resembled some sort of creature from the black lagoon, of course he wouldn't. I flung an empty bottle at the wall opposite and it smashed. I pulled myself up and crawled over to the cupboard to get another bottle, cutting my hands on the broken glass, I hissed in annoyance.

"You're not an easy woman to find" a voice from the doorway startled me and I jumped up woozily, ready for a fight.

I relaxed when I saw who it was, "Oh. What do you want?"

"I'm here to find out where you've been for the past week. To see if you've suddenly switched alliances, apparently." Scabior raised an eyebrow, "But that clearly ain't the case"

I let out a grunt and sat back down on my bed, "Well you found me. Well done" I took a swig from the bottle and gestured around the room, "You can come on in you know, I won't bite"

He took a step inside and looked around with distain, "So you've been continually pissed for the past 7 days?"

"Correctamundo!"

He chuckled, " Impressive."

I squinted up at him, "Why are you doing that?"

He was inspecting the trinkets on the mantelpiece, "What?"

"Being….civil"

He turned and smirked, "Guess"

I studied him for a second, then, "You're buttering me up so it'll be easier to get me back to the ministry"

"Well done." He grinned, "And?"

"I'm not coming" I took another gulp from the bottle.

"Ah, but you are!" he took a step towards me, "'Cause I'm your superior and if I don't come down hard on _you_, _my_ superiors will come down hard on _me_"

"I see"

"So" he crouched down in front of me and caught a loose strand of hair between his fingers, "I'm only going to ask once, are we doing this the easy way or the hard way?"

I leaned forward and whispered, "I'm going to chance the hard way thanks"

"You had a choice" Scabior told me, grabbing me around the waist and lifting me over his shoulder with difficulty.

"Let me go!" I demanded, "I'm not coming!"

"You are!"

"Don't touch me!" I shut my eyes and began to drum my fists on his back in a tantrum, "You don't want to touch me!"

This made him freeze, "Wha'?"

"Don't touch me."

He let go and I dropped to the floor with a loud thud. I immediately got up and scampered onto the windowsill and perched there, watching him watch me.

"What was that supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't matter" I huffed.

"C'mon!" Scabior spread his arms wide and said sarcastically, "You're always going on about it. "Oh, I'm Hatchet Face, no one _understands _me, and nobody cares. I freak people out and expect them to like me" So help me out here! Let me understand!"

I bristled and growled back, "Why do you think? Look at me! I'm bloody disgusting. And you, well, you are handsome and charming and you know it alright! Why would the Great Scabior want to come near a thing like me?"

His expression relaxed, "Ah! So that's what all this angst and tension is about, you like me, and you think I don't like you back. It all becomes clear now, dunnit?"

It was all out in the open now, there was no hiding from it, but I was going to try my bloody hardest to. I turned my back to him and pressed my face to the glass, watching the people in Knockturn Alley scurry about below.

"But the thing is," Scabior continued, "If you know me as well as you say you do, you know that I don't particularly appreciate being told what to do or how to think or feel, especially by someone who is supposed to treat me as a better, I'm one of those…..now, what do you call it…..extravert personality types."

"And?"

"And" he caught me by the wrists tightly and shoved me against the wall so I banged my head, I didn't bother to fight it, "That means, the more I'm told that I don't like someone or something, the more inclined I am to want to defy that notion. So, do you see where I'm coming from?"

He was saying this all in a soft, but dangerous tone. I looked up at him and bit my lip. He was angry. Very angry. And I was in trouble.

_Hatchet's back! And she's a bit drunk! Saw the last film the day it came out (sniff, never cried so much in my life, especially at Snape)thought it was excellent, but there wasn't as much of Scabior as I would have hoped, so I'm doing the best I can with what we've got here. Hope you're enjoying part two. Loads of reviews please!_


End file.
